


Dinner and a Show by Laylah

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Collars, Crossover, D/s, F/M, Femdom, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Public Sex, SSC, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: "They know me," Kaufman says, "and they're probably hearing about you. I expect they're all wondering what a duke of the empire is doing here with me." She gives that a moment to catch his imagination.





	Dinner and a Show by Laylah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dinner and a Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56061) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**title** Dinner and a Show by Laylah  
**fandom** Vesperia/Symphonia, Kaufman/Regal  
**summary** "They know me," Kaufman says, "and they're probably hearing about you. I expect they're all wondering what a duke of the empire is doing here with me." She gives that a moment to catch his imagination.  
**content notes** recorded for prompt public humiliation, also contains teasing, authority figures, collars, public sex. Rated R. No other standard notes apply.  
**text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56061)  
time: 25:36  
download link: [podfic here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Dinner%20and%20a%20Show%20by%20Cypher.mp3)


End file.
